How's it Hanging?
by RainLily13
Summary: Prompt fill on tumblr. She liked her job as a curse-breaker. There's traveling, puzzles, adventures, uncovering ancient magical treasures, and she gets to work with some pretty interesting new people—particularly a tall, handsome redhead with a killer smile and a passion to match her own—so what's not to love? Well, thieves, for one.


_A prompt fill from tumblr that took much too long to fill, (I'm so sorry!), asking for Bill and Kagome chasing after a bank robber. There's chasing and a thief, but this takes place in Egypt in an ancient tomb, before HP starts. I hope that's okay, and to the person who requested it, I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Obviously, neither Harry Potter nor Inuyasha belong to me._

* * *

—How's It Hanging?—

"_Stupefy!_"

"_Reducto!_"

"_Protego!_"

The hall echoed with the sound of feet pounding against dry, packed dirt as two figures sprinted after another, sand and dust kicking up and swirling at their heels as they swung around corner after corner. Bursts of coloured lights darted back and forth, accompanied by shouts and panting breaths.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_"

After this, Kagome thought, swearing fiercely under her breath as she clipped her shoulder against a crumbling stony corner on a narrow turn, she was taking a month long vacation—no ifs, ands, or buts.

_Freaking thieves._

"_Expulso!_"

Kagome reached out just as her partner was about to turn around another corner before her, yanking him back just before a jet of blindingly blue light zipped by right where he once stood. It hit the wall and exploded in a loud bang, sending crumbling stone and sand to rain down on them.

"Shit," the man gasped out, coughing as he flattened himself against the wall. "Thanks for that."

One hand braced against her knee and her other arm blocking her face from the dust, Kagome tried to steady her heavy breathing. "Don't mention it."

She wiped the back of her hand across her damp forehead, swiping her bangs matted with sweat to the side and out of her eyes. "You good to go?" she panted.

Her partner straightened, his lone fanged earring glinting in the low, flickering light of the passageway as he cleared his throat. "As much as I can be," he replied, trying for a grin. It came off a bit lop-sided and tired, but charming nonetheless.

Kagome nodded shortly and pushed off the wall she was leaning against. A large hand caught her wrist, stopping her before she could move far.

"Wait," her partner said quickly. "How's your arm?"

At that, Kagome's other arm flexed and she barely held back her wince. She glanced down, squinting at her bandaged arm—the result of the thief's impromptu greeting cutting curse when they interrupted them. She barely managed to get out of the way and throw up a shield.

"Still hurts, but I'll live." Kagome peered back up at her partner's pale face. Catching his concerned gaze and his thin-lipped expression, she sighed and mustered up a small smile. "I'll be fine, Bill," she murmured, placing a hand on his own. Her smile then twisted into something devious, curling her other hand into a fist. "And I'll be even better when I hogtie that thief and drag their ass to the goblins."

Bill cracked a smile at that and chuckled. "Then we'd better catch up to them."

Just as he finished, a horrified scream pierced the air from down the corridor. The grin that came upon Kagome's face was positively gleeful. Three months into clearing out this Egyptian tomb of its wards, curses, and booby traps like they were hired to do and they still had yet to completely finish—Kagome never appreciated the thoroughness of the ancient Egyptian wizards than she did right then.

"Never mind that, then," Bill muttered wryly.

Kagome started jogging, whooping. "I hope they found the one with the spikes!"

o.O.o

And indeed it was.

Smirking, Bill turned to Kagome who was grinning widely at the sight of the thief dangling above a floor of wicked looking spikes, their wand abandoned on the floor between the sharp, wooden protrusions.

She crouched at the edge of the pit, unable to contain her delight as she said to the thief's sweating face, "How's it hanging?"

o.O.o

_For whatever reason, this was a bit difficult to write, but I kinda like how it turned out._

_I'm still accepting prompts by the way (though, as you can see, I may be slow in filling them). Drop on by my tumblr and shoot me an ask. Just give me a couple of names from anywhere (by anywhere, I do mean any of my fandoms, lol) and a prompt, and I'll see about writing a drabble or a one-shot or something, whatever the mind inspires! _

_Hope you all enjoyed!_

_RainLily^^_


End file.
